Pirates of Arda: Curse of the Black Pearl
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings style! Slash, BoromirLegolas, AragornLegolas. The first POTC movie done with LOTR characters. Summary same as the first POTC movie.
1. ProlougeBoromir's dream

Pirates of Arda: Curse of the Black Pearl

Pairing: AragornLegolas BoromirLegolas

Cast: Captain Jack Sparrow- Aragorn  
William Turner Jr.- Legolas  
Elizabeth Swann- Boromir  
Hector Barbossa- Saruman  
Joshamee Gibbs- Gimli  
James Norrington- Haldir  
Lord Cutler Beckett- Sauron  
Davy Jones- Lurtz  
Anamarie- Arwen  
Giselle- Eowyn  
Pintel- Elladan  
Ragetti- Elohir  
Bootstrap Bill- Thranduil  
Calypso/Tia Dalma- Galadhriel  
Murtogg- Faramir  
Mullroy- Eomer

Please review, please?

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-" Boromir gasped as Gimli put a hand on the young human's shoulder.

"Quiet lad! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?" Gimli said.

"Mister Gimli, that will do." Haldir said as he walked up to the dwarf and human.

"He was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Gimli responded.

"Consider them marked. On your way." Haldir commanded.

"Aye Lieutenant." Gimli walked away. He took a swig from his rum flask.

"_I_ think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Boromir said. Haldir smiled briefly.

"Think again, Mister Boromir. Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them." Haldir walked up to the railing. "I intend to see to it that any being that sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden drop." Haldir looked down at the human child. Boromir looked at Gimli questioningly who took his neck tie and pretended to hang. Boromir gasped and looked at Haldir in horror.

"Lieutenant Haldir, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son." Denethor said as he walked in between Boromir and Haldir and looked at Boromir.

"My apologies, Governor Denethor." Haldir said as he walked away.

"Actually I find it all fascinating." Boromir piped cheerfully.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Denethor replied and walked away. Boromir saw an umbrella in the water. A raft with an elf floated up by the boat.

"Look! An Elf! There's an Elf in the water!" Boromir shouted and pointed at the raft. Gimli, Denethor, Haldir, and some crew members ran to the side of the ship and saw the raft..

"Elf overboard!" Haldir shouted. "Man the ropes, fetch a hook, haul him aboard." The crew pulled the elf onto the ship.

"He's still breathing." Haldir breathed in relief.

"Yavanna, Husband of Aulë…." Gimli breathed, eyes wide in horror staring out at a burning, wrecked merchant vessel. The entire ship ran to see it.

"What happened here?" Denethor asked.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Haldir said.

"A lot of good it did them." Gimli snapped. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Denethor nervously laughed. Boromir walked up to the elf that was pulled out of the water.

"Rouse the captain immediately," Haldir began walking quickly, "Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."

"Boromir, I want you to accompany the Elf." Denethor told his son. "He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Boromir hurried to the Elf as the crew rowed out to the burning ship. Boromir moved a piece of blond hair from the Elf's face. The Elf gasped and grabbed his wrist. Boromir jumped.

"It's okay. My name's Boromir." Boromir assured the panting Elf.

"L-Le-Legolas Greenleaf." The Elf stuttered.

"I'm watching over you, Legolas." Boromir smiled. Legolas fell unconscious again. Boromir noticed a golden necklace around Legolas' neck. He grabbed it and looked at it closer. It was a gold medallion.

"You're a pirate!" Boromir gasped.

"Has he said anything?" Haldir asked Boromir. Boromir turned and hid the medallion behind his back.

"His name is Legolas Greenleaf. That's all I found out." Boromir replied.

"Take him below." Haldir said. Boromir walked to the rear of the ship and looked at the medallion again. He saw a ship with black sails not too far away. Boromir gasped and screwed his eyes shut.


	2. Meet Captain Aragorn Ellassar

Boromir opened his eyes and looked around his room. He grabbed his candle, removed the contents of his drawer, opened a secret compartment, and pulled the medallion he had took from Legolas eight years before out of it. Looking into his mirror, Boromir put the medallion around his neck. There was a knock on the door. Boromir gasped and turned around.

"Boromir?" Denethor called from behind the door. "Are you all right?" Boromir dashed to his bed, knocking over a chair in the process, pulled on his robe, and hid the medallion in his night shirt.

"Are you decent?" Denethor asked.

"Yes, Yes." Boromir replied as Denethor opened the door and walked in.

"Still abed at this hour?" Denethor chuckled. "Oh, it's a beautiful day." Denethor said as the maids opened the windows. You could see the Caribbean Sea from the windows. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh, it's beautiful." Boromir breathed as he pulled out a set of new silken robes.

"Isn't it?" Denethor smiled.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Boromir looked at his father.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his son?" Denethor replied. "Go on." He said as the maids helped Boromir put on the robes. "Actually, I… I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Boromir questioned from behind a changing screen.

"Captain Haldir's promotion ceremony." Denethor replied.

"I knew it!" Boromir replied peeking out from behind the screen.

"Commodore Haldir as he's about to become." Denethor smiled. Boromir gasped as the maids tightened the collar of the robe.

"A fine gentleelf. Don't you think?" Denethor asked. "He fancies you, you know." Boromir gasped again as the maids tightened it tighter. "Boromir, How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Boromir said sounding strained.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Arnor." Denethor replied.

"Well, men in Arnor must have learned not to breathe." Boromir gasped.

"Milord, you have a visitor." A servant entered the room and bowed.

Legolas stood in the parlor and looked around. He grabbed a candle and it broke with a noise that echoed. Quickly he stowed it in a stand with umbrellas and canes.

"Ah, Mr. Greenleaf, good to see you again." Denethor replied as he walked down the stairs.

"Good day, sir." Legolas set down the case he had been holding on a table. "I have your order." He opened the case, revealing a sword; he removed the sword, and handed it to Denethor. Denethor took the sword from Legolas.

"Well," Denethor removed the sword from it's sheathe.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Legolas said as Denethor inspected the sword. "If I may." Legolas held out his hand for the sword. Denethor handed the sword to Legolas.

"Perfectly balanced." Legolas said as he balanced the sword on one finger. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Legolas flipped the sword in the air and handed it back to Denethor.

"Impressive, very impressive," Denethor laughed. "Now, now, Commodore Haldir is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto your master." Denethor said as he sheathed the sword and handed it to Legolas who put it back in the case. Legolas looked affronted for a brief moment before smiling and said;

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Legolas and Denethor looked up as Boromir began to walk down the stairs.

"Boromir, you look absolutely stunning." Denethor said as Boromir stopped.

"Legolas! It's so good to see you." Boromir began walking faster. "I had a dream about you last night." He said as he reached Legolas and Denethor.

"About me?" Legolas sounded confused.

"Yes, is that entirely proper for you-" Denethor was cut off by Boromir.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Boromir smiled.

"How could I forget, Mister Boromir?" Legolas replied.

"Legolas, how many times must I ask you to call me Boromir?"Boromir smiled.

"At least once more, Mister Boromir, as always." Legolas replied.

"There, see? At least the Elf has a sense of propriety." Denethor motioned to Legolas. "Now, we really must be going. There you are." Denethor said as he grabbed the case.

"Good day, Mr. Greenleaf." Boromir said as he walked away.

"Come along." Denethor said. Legolas followed them out of the mansion.

"Good day. Boromir." Legolas said as he watched them ride off in a carriage. He walked down the stairs.

Aragorn sailed towards Port Minas Tirith. Looking down and frowning, he swung down to the bottom of his dinghy and started to bail water. After seeing three rotting corpses hanging from a rock, Aragorn dropped the bucket and stood up. He removed his hat as he read the sign that said _'Pirates, ye be warned._' He did a salute before turning back to look at the Port. There were dock workers loading a ship that stopped to watch the pirate sail towards the docks on his sinking ship. As he reached the docks, Aragorn stepped of his boat and onto the dock. He walked past the dockmaster.

"What—hey! Hold up there you." The dockmaster called to Aragorn, who turned and walked back to him. "It's a shilling to tie up you boat at the docks." He said giving Aragorn's sunken boat a pointed look. "And I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings," Aragorn pulled out three shillings and put them on the ledger, "and we forget the name?" The dockmaster gave a look at Aragorn, the kid beside the dockmaster raised his eyebrows.

"Welcome to Port Minas Tirith, Mr. Smith." The dockmaster walked away. Aragorn smirked and walked away, but not before stopping at the podium where the dockmaster set his coin purse, picking up said purse, shaking it, and pocketing it.

Up at the fort, Boromir had a bored expression while dozens of soldiers marched forward.

Aragorn turned and walked towards the docks where the navy's ships were being held.

"Two paces, march!" a drill leader commanded. "Right about face!" Haldir walked to where he was supposed to stand. "Present arms!" Haldir walked forward to where Denethor stood. Boromir panted as he tugged at the collar of his robe. Denethor handed Haldir his sword. Haldir tossed the sword from one hand to the other before pointing it at the sky.

Aragorn walked past Eomer and Faramir as he walked towards the _Interceptor_.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Faramir said as he and Eomer blocked Aragorn's way.

"Terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." Aragorn attempted to walk around them. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort. How can it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Faramir replied.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me," Aragorn moved a bit to the side of the two. They followed his movements. "That a ship like that," Aragorn motioned to the _Dauntless_, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"The _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough." Faramir said. "But there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." Aragorn touched his chin with his index finger and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable." Aragorn looked around before saying, "The _Black Pearl_."

"Well, there's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_." Eomer laughed. Faramir looked at Eomer.

"_Black Pearl_ is a real ship." Faramir said.

"No, no, it's not." Eomer looked at Faramir and then Aragorn.

"Yes it is. I've seen it." Faramir said.

"You've seen it?" Eomer looked at Faramir.

"Yes." Faramir replied.

"You haven't seen it." Eomer laughed. Aragorn looked between the two.

"Yes, I have." Faramir insisted.

"You've seen a ship with black sails," Eomer began as Aragorn rolled his eyes in frustration, "that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Eomer said.

"No." Faramir said.

"No." Eomer said as he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn smirked briefly.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Faramir said.

"Oh, no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't be possibly any other ship than the _Black Pearl_." Eomer said as Aragorn walked around them and onto the _Interceptor._ "Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Faramir smiled.

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor._"Eomer and Faramir turned to where Aragorn had been standing. "Hey!" Eomer shouted as he and Faramir jumped onto the _Interceptor_. "You!" Aragorn looked at them from his place at the wheel.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Eomer said as he and Faramir pointed their guns at Aragorn.

"I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat, ship." Aragorn corrected himself.

"What's your name?" Eomer asked.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." Aragorn responded.

"What's your purpose in Port Minas Tirith, Mr. Smith?" Eomer asked.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Faramir added.

"All right, then, I confess." Aragorn walked towards them a bit. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." Aragorn tilted his head with a superior look on his face.

"I said no lies." Faramir whined.

"I think he's telling the truth." Eomer said. Aragorn just looked at them.

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us." Faramir said.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Aragorn cut in. Eomer and Faramir looked at each other.

After the ceremony there was a banquet.

"May I have a moment?" Haldir asked Boromir. They walked up to the battlements. Boromir leaned up against them breathing heavily. "You look lovely, Boromir." Boromir smiled and grimaced as the collar choked him.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." Haldir looked out to the sea. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine person." Haldir turned to look at Boromir. Boromir looked at Haldir.

"You have become a fine person, Boromir." Haldir said.

"I can't breathe." Boromir chocked out.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Haldir looked away from Boromir. Boromir passed out and fell off the battlements.

"And then they made me their chief." Aragorn said to Faramir and Eomer. They heard a splash and turned to see where Boromir had fallen into the water.

"Boromir?" Haldir asked as he looked around. "Boromir!" Haldir shouted as he saw the bubbles where Boromir had fallen into the water. "Oh Elbereth…." Haldir muttered as he sarted to take of his cloak.

"The rocks!"an Elf yelled as he ran up to Haldir, "It's a miracle he missed them. Boromir sunk to the bottom part ways.

"Will you be saving him?" Aragorn asked Eomer as they stood by the railing of the _Interceptor_.

"I can't swim." Eomer replied. Aragorn looked at Faramir who shook his head. A sour look crossed Aragorn's face.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," Aragorn took off his hat and shoved it into Eomer, "Don't lose these." Aragorn took of his shoulder strap and sword and shoved it into Faramir. He shed his cloak and shoved it into Eomer. Finally he shoved his pistol into Faramir. He jumped off the sides towards Boromir. Just before he hit the sea floor, Boromir's necklace gave off a strange pulse. Eomer and Faramir saw it and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Faramir asked and Eomer shrugged. A strange wind started to blow. Boromir hit the sea floor. Aragorn picked up Boromir and swam to the surface. After a few seconds of trying to stay afloat, Aragorn went back underwater and pulled the robes off of Boromir, leaving him in his lighter underclothes. Aragorn surfaced and swam to the docks with Boromir in tow. Mysterious clouds rolled in, darkening the sky.

"Make way!" a soldier shouted as a group of them ran for the docks. Eomer and Faramir threw down their guns as Aragorn pulled himself onto the docks with Boromir over his shoulder.

"I got him!" Faramir said as he took Boromir from Aragorn.

"He's not breathing!" Eomer panicked.

"Move." Aragorn pushed past Eomer. Aragorn took out his Elven knife, cut the collar of the robe, and pulled it apart. Boromir coughed up some sea water. Aragorn tossed the collar to Faramir.

"Never would've thought of that." Eomer muttered.

"Clearly you've never been to the Shire." Aragorn looked at Eomer. Aragorn picked up the medallion around Boromir's neck.

"Where did you get that?" Aragorn asked. Haldir and the soldiers arrived. Halldir unsheathed his sword and placed it underneath Aragorn's chin.

"On your feet." Haldir ordered.

"Boromir." Denethor said. "Are you all right?" he asked as he pulled Boromir to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." Boromir whispered. Denethor took off his robe and put it around Boromir. Denethor looked at Faramir who was holding the collar. Faramir dropped it and pointed at Aragorn.

"Shoot him." Denethor commanded.

"Father." Boromir said.

"What?" Denethor asked.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Boromir looked at Haldir. The men lowered their weapons as Aragorn folded his hands in thanks. Haldir sheathed his sword.

"I believe thanks are in order." Haldir held out his hand. Aragorn hesitantly shook Haldir's hand. Haldir grabbed Aragorn's sleeve and yanked it away.

"Had a brush with the East Harad Trading Company did we, pirate?" Haldir smirked. Aragorn winced.

"Hang him." Denethor sang.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gloin, fetch some irons." Haldir commanded. Haldir raised Aragorn's sleeve a little bit more. "Well, well." Haldir chuckled. There was the tattoo of the Elvish word for 'hope' on the background of the sea and sun on his arm. "Aragorn Ellassar, isn't it? Haldir threw Aragorn's arm down.

"Captain Aragorn Ellassar, if you please, sir." Aragorn said. Haldir looked around and smirked.

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain." Haldir smirked.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Aragorn smirked.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Faramir growled.

"Told you he was telling the truth," Eomer gloated. "These are his, sir." Eomer hand Aragorn's things to Haldir. Haldir picked up Aragorn's pistol.

"No additional shot nor powder." Haldir set it back down. He then picked up Aragorn's compass. "A compass that doesn't point North." Haldir set it down and partly unsheathed Aragorn's sword. Alder smirked and looked at Aragorn. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Haldir sheathed the sword. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Haldir said.

"But you have heard of me." Aragorn smirked. Haldir grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him to where Gloin stood, having returned with the irons.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Boromir said as he followed them.

"Carefully Lieutenant." Haldir said.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Boromir stood in front of Gloin putting the irons on Aragorn.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Haldir said sternly.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Aragorn called.

"Indeed." Haldir replied.

"Finally," Aragorn said as Gloin finished putting on the irons. Aragorn swung both arms in front of Boromir and pulled the chain against his neck. Boromir gasped.

"NO! Don't shoot!" Denethor cried. Aragorn hid behind Boromir as the soldiers moved forward.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Aragorn smirked. "Commodore Haldir, my effects, please." Aragorn said. "And my hat." Aragorn added. Haldir glared at Aragorn.

"Commodore." Aragorn said impatiently. Haldir turned and grabbed the requested items from Eomer.

"It is Boromir, isn't it?" Aragorn asked Boromir.

"It's Mister Boromir." Boromir replied shortly.

"Mister Boromir, if you'd be so kind." Aragorn said. "Come, come dear we don't have all day." Aragorn said as Haldir handed the items to Boromir. Aragorn pointed his pistol at Boromir's head after he turned Boromir to face him. "Now if you'll be very kind." Aragorn said as Boromir put his belt back on him and put his hat on his head. Boromir glared at Aragorn. Boromir reached behind Aragorn and put his cloak on him. Aragorn smirked at Haldir who looked away.

"Easy on the goods, darling." Aragorn told Boromir.

"You're despicable." Boromir growled at Aragorn.

"Sticks and stones, love." Aragorn said. "I saved your life. You save mine. We're square." Aragorn turned Boromir around again. "Elves, Men, Dwarf, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Capatain Aragorn Ellassar." Aragorn removed the chain from around Boromir's neck and shoved him towards the soldiers. Aragorn turned, roped the chain arould a pulley, pushed a lever, and shot up as a cannon fell onto the dock, creating a hole which the soldiers fell into. The thing that had held the cannon started to spin taking Aragorn with it.

"Whoa!" Aragorn yelled as he was spun.

"Now will you shoot him?" Denethor asked.

"Open Fire!" Haldir shouted.

"Hey!" Aragorn shouted as they started to shoot at him.

"On his heels!" Haldir shouted as Aragorn landed on an archway. Aragorn used a rope like a zipline and hit the ground running.


	3. Legolas vs Aragorn

Aragorn ran across a stone bridge as the soldiers shot at him. There were a few screams from passing people as Aragorn ran past.

"Take cover, hobbit!" a dwarf shouted.

"Gloin, Mr. Ellassar has a dawn appointment with the gallows." Haldir said after the soldiers started to chase the pirate. Haldir looked at Gloin. "I would hate for him to miss it." The soldiers began searching all over town.

"Search upstairs." A Man commanded.

"Look lively, Elves!" An Elf shouted. Aragorn pulled a sword out of a statue of a blacksmith, looked around, and ducked into a certain smithy. Looking around, he saw only a donkey and what you would expect to find in a smithy. Setting his hat down by an anvil, Aragorn picked up a hammer. There was a thud as a rum bottle fell to the ground. Aragorn halted what he was about to do and looked around. Oin was sitting in a corner snoring, passed out drunk. Aragorn crept up silently, well as much as the chains around his wrists would allow, to Oin. Aragorn poked him hard in the chest. Oin remained passed out. Aragorn turned around then back again and shouted;

"Whoa!" Oin remained passed out. Aragorn attempted to hammer the chain but failed miserably as the chain kept moving with his hands. Noticing the gears and the donkey, Aragorn picked up a glowing piece of metal and poked the donkey with it. The donkey brayed and started moving. Aragorn put the chain in between some of the gears and watched as it cut through the chain. Aragorn quickly hid as the door started to open and Legolas walked in. Legolas jumped down the stairs and stopped the donkey. Taking of his cloak, Legolas saw Oin passed out.

"Right where I left you." Legolas smiled. Tossing down his cloak on a table, he noticed the hammer on the anvil. "Not where I left you." Legolas saw Aragorn's hat on the anvil and reached out to touch it. Aragorn smacked Legolas' hand with his sword, pointed the sword at him, and started to back Legolas up.

"You're the one they're hunting." Legolas said. "The pirate. Aragorn scrutinized Legolas.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Aragorn asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Legolas glared at Aragorn.

"Ah." Aragorn said. "Well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." Aragorn turned around. "So if you'll excuse me." Legolas grabbed a sword from a stand and pointed it at Aragorn.

"Do you think this wise, Elf?" Aragorn said as he unsheathed his sword and turned around. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Mister Boromir." Legolas growled. Aragorn put his blade against Legolas' and slid it against it.

"Only a little," Aragorn smirked. Aragorn attacked with his sword and Legolas blocked every move with his own. Legolas swung his around to give him some room. This time, Legolas attacked, moving Aragorn back, who blocked it every time.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Aragorn said as he backed Legolas up again. "Exellent form. But, how's your footwork?" Aragorn smirked. "If I step here," Aragorn took a step with Legolas matching it. Aragorn attacked again, Legolas blocked it again. "Very good." Aragorn nodded. "Now I step again," Aragorn stepped again, Legolas matched it again. Aragorn attacked again, Legolas blocked it. Aragorn practically danced around Legolas as he slashed with his sword. Legolas blocked it everytime. Aragorn jumped at Legolas who jumped back.

"Ta." Aragorn sheathed his sword and turned towards the door. Legolas threw his sword and imbedded it right beside Aragorn's head. Aragorn's eyes widened as the blade hummed beside him. Aragorn looked from the blade to Legolas and back again. Aragorn attempted to pull it out to no avail. Legolas smirked as Aragorn was practically jumping as he was trying to pull the blade out of the door. Aragorn whirled around in anger.

"That is a wonderful trick." Aragorn growled. "Except, once again," Aragorn walked towards the Elf, "you are between me and my way out." Legolas looked around and backed up. "And now, you have no weapon." Aragorn unsheathed his sword and smirked. Legolas grabbed a blade that was heating it the fire and pointed it at Aragorn. The donkey brayed and started to move. Aragorn's eyes widened and he made to run. Legolas followed him and swung his blade at Aragorn, who blocked it causing sparked to fly. Aragorn struck at Legolas two more time and the Elf blocked them, sparks still flying. They continued to fight for several more seconds until Aragorn wrapped part of the chain around his wrist onto Legolas' blade and jerk it away. Legolas ducked and grabbed a sword form a rack just before Aragorn reached him. Aragorn saw the rack and looked at all the other things in shock.

"Who makes all these?" Aragorn said in shock. Legolas lunged with his sword, Aragorn blocked, Legolas swung around the column, slashed with his sword, and said;

"I do." Legolas blocked an attack from Aragorn, swung around the column again, and said; "And I practice with them," Legolas swung around again to keep from being hit by another attack from Aragorn, "three hours a day." Legolas jumped off the column as Aragorn jumped on and attacked.

"You need to find yourself an elleth, mate." Aragorn attacked again and jumped off as Legolas swung his sword at him. Legolas jumped through the turning column, attack Aragorn, who grabbed a hammer and swung it at him, and attacked Aragorn again. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day," Legolas looked at Aragorn in confusion, "is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Aragorn looked at Legolas oddly. "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate," Legolas shouted angrily, "I can kill it!"

"Ah." Aragorn said as Legolas attacked him again. Legolas backed Aragorn up onto a cart, which soon balanced on it wheels as the two fought. Legolas struck at Jack with two swords in his hands and stuck one into the chain and pinned Aragorn's hand to the rafter. Using his body weight, Aragorn freed his hand and fell back onto the cart, which caused Legolas to catapult onto the rafter. Aragorn stood up, looked around, smiled when he saw Legolas on the rafter, which quickly turned into a frown when Legolas cut some ropes that held a few crates, which fell onto the cart, catapulting Aragorn on the rafter. Aragorn quickly pulled himself up and jumped from rafter to rafter with Legolas countering it every time. Aragorn smiled, and then frowned when Legolas attacked. Legolas disarmed Aragorn, who smiled, turned, grabbed a lower rafter, and swung down. Legolas swung down, landing on two feet, and waited for Aragorn to finish his descent. Aragorn looked at Legolas in shock as he landed on the table where he had set his hat. He grabbed a bag and sprayed the dirt and soot on Legolas, who ducked his head to keep it out of his eyes. Aragorn kicked the sword out of Legolas' hand and jumped down in front of him. Aragorn pulled out his pistol and pointed it at him, while Legolas grabbed a set of tongs. Legolas stared at the pistol pointed at his head.

"You cheated." Legolas said.

"Pirate." Aragorn replied. The soldiers started to try to break down the door. Legolas jumped in front of the back door.

"Move away." Aragorn said.

"No." Legolas said.

"Please move." Aragorn said desperately.

"NO!" Legolas shouted. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Legolas looked towards the door as Aragorn pulled back the safety on his pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you." Aragorn said as his hand holding the pistol started to shake. Legolas gave him a quizzical look. There was the sound of breaking glass as Oin smashed his rum bottle on the back of Aragorn's head. Aragorn fell forwards, unconscious. Oin looked at Legolas. The soldiers kicked down the door and ran inside. Legolas looked at the soldiers as the donkey stopped moving.

"There he is! Over there!" an elf shouted. Haldir came in as the soldiers pointed their guns at the unconscious pirate.

"Exellent work, Mr. Oin." Haldir said as he looked at the two blacksmiths and the pirate. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Oin said. Legolas glared at the dwarf and elf. He looked away very upset that his master was getting all the credit. After all, it was him that nearly died fighting the pirate.

"Well, I trust you will remember that this is the day Captain Aragorn Ellassar almost escaped." Haldir turned away. "Take him away."


	4. Pirate attack

Later that night, some prisoners were whistling for the prison dog holding the keys in its mouth.

"Can you smell it, boy?" A dwarf said.

"Come here." A Man said.

"It's marrowbone." The dwarf said.

"Come here." Another Man said.

"Want a nice, juicy bone?" An Elf said.

"Come here." Another dwarf said.

"Come here, boy." A hobbit said.

"Come on." Another hobbit said.

"You can keep doing that forever." Aragorn said in irritation, leaning against the cell wall with his hat over his eyes. "The dog is never going to move."

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." A hobbit snapped. Aragorn gave a smile, halfway between a smile and a smirk, before turning away.

At the governor's mansion inside Boromir's room, a maid put some coals inside a bed pan and put it in the foot of Boromir's bed.

"There you go, mister." The maid said as she smoothed the sheets down. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Haldir would propose." Boromir said as he read his book without looking up. "But, I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Boromir looked at the maid.

"I mean you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying." The maid responed.

"Oh." Boromir looked back at his book then back to the maid. "Yes, it was terrifying." Boromir said unconvincingly.

"But, the commodore proposed. Fancy that." the maid smiled. "Now that's a smart match, mister, if it's not to bold to say."

"It is a smart match." Boromir sighed. "He's a fine Elf. He's what any person should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Legolas Greenleaf." The maid said. "He's a fine Elf, too."

"That is too bold." Boromir scolded.

"Well, begging your pardon, mister. It was not my place." The maid said. She left the room and Boromir sighed and looked down. Boromir grabbed the medallion and watched as the lamp was extinguished by a wind.

Legolas pounded a glowing blade as the wind howled. Legolas stopped, walked over to the window, opened it, and stuck his head out of it. A cat ran down the alleyway and around the corner.

A pirate ship approached the port.

"Has my son given you a answer yet?" Denethor asked Haldir as they walked along the battlements of the Fort.

"No, he hasn't." Haldir replied.

"Well, he has had a very trying day." Denethor said. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak, very bleak," Haldir replied. There was a distant thud.

"What's that?" Denethor asked. Haldir looked to his side.

"Cannon fire!" Haldir shouted as he ran and pulled Denethor to the ground just before a cannon ball hit the wall where he had just been standing. "Return Fire!" he ordered.

"I know those guns." Aragorn said as he stood up and ran to the barred window in his cell.

"Men to Arms!" Haldir shouted from above Aragorn. Aragorn looked at the pirate ship with black sails in the port.

"It's the _Pearl._" Aragorn smiled.

"The _Black Pearl_?" a hobbit asked as he walked as close to Aragorn as the cell wall would allow. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Aragorn looked at the hobbit. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Aragorn looked back towards the window.

The pirate ship was firing its cannons without mercy, and on the shore was taking a big hit. There were people being thrown off of balconies, people being crushed with debris, and even children being separated from their parents. The ship sent members of its crew onto land.

"Coming through!" one member shouted. Elladan and Elohir grinned at each other evilly. One crew member threw bombs into windows and at people.

Legolas grabbed an axe and his sword and ran out into the street. He imbedded his axe into the dwarf that was throwing the bombs and chasing a Woman. Legolas ran, grabbed his axe without stopping, and jumped into the fray. A pirate attempted to kill him, but Legolas killed it instead. Soldiers grabbed their guns and charged into the fray. A cannonball destroyed the gallows.

"Sight the muzzle flash!" Haldir ordered.

"Aim for the flashes." A Man said.

"I need a full strike, fore and aft. Mr. Stephens, more cartridges." Haldir shouted. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office." Haldir said to Denethor. Denethor didn't move. "That's an order." Haldir replied.

Boromir ran out onto his balcony. He watched as a group of pirates ran for the door to the mansion. Eyes wide, he ran back inside. There was banging on the door. A servant walked towards it.

"No! Don't!" Boromir tried to yell at the servant. The servant opened the door.

"Hello, chum." Elladan said as he pulled out a pistol and shot the servant in the head. Boromir screamed as the servant fell backwards.

"Up there!" Elohir pointed at Boromir. Boromir ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the next room. He locked the door and nearly screamed when a maid grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Mister Boromir, they've come to kidnap you." The maid said.

"What?" Boromir asked.

"You're the Governor's son." The maid replied.

"In here!" a pirate yelled from outside the door.

"Listen, they haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Boromir said as he ran and grabbed the bedpan and waited for the pirates to get in. Elladan and Elohir ran into the room. Elladan was hit in the face with the bedpan. The maid ran out of the room and Elladan fell backwards.

"Gotcha." Elohir laughed as he grabbed the bedpan's handle. Boromir struggled to get it out of the Elf's grasp. Elohir started barking at Boromir. Boromir smirked and pulled a lever on the bedpan, causing the still burning coals to fall on Elohir.

"No! No! No! It's hot!" Elohir let go and started to try to get the coals off of him "You burned me!" Elladan stood up as Boromir ran into the hallway.

"Come on!" Elladan yelled as he chased the Human. Elladan chased Boromir down the stairs, while Elohir jumped off of them in front of Boromir. A cannonball blasted through the house, distracting the Elves long enough for Boromir to dash off. Closing the door and putting a candleholder on the doorknobs to lock them, Boromir ran and tried to get a sword out of an ornamental shield. The sword was stuck, forcing Boromir to forget it and hide.

"We know you're here, poppet." Elladan called.

"poppet." Elohir echoed.

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." Elladan said.

"Eh?" Elohir said.

"We will find you poppet." Elladan smirked. Boromir watched through a crack in the door of the closet he was hiding in. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." Elladan said. The pirates noticed a corner of the rug in front of Boromir's hiding place had been turned over. "The gold calls to us."

"Gold." Elohir echoed. Boromir looked at the medallion around his neck.

"'Ello poppet." Elladan said looking through the crack in the door before flinging it open.

"Parlay." Boromir said as Elladan pointed a gun at him.

"What?" Elladan blinked.

"Parley." Boromir breathed heavily. "I invoke the right of parley." Elohir looked at Elladan. "According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Isildur and Gil-Galhad, you have to take me to your captain."

"I know the Code." Elladan growled.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Boromir said.

"To blazes with the Code!" Elohir growled as he pointed his sword at Boromir.

"He wants to be taken to the captain." Elladan snapped. "And he'll go without a fuss." They grinned evilly. "We must honor the Code."

A pirate threw a barrel through a window. A pirate swung his sword at Legolas, who blocked it. The pirate grabbed Legolas with an anchor like thing around his neck, pulled him close, and held up a hatchet.

"Say goodbye." The pirate growled. A sign came swinging down and hit the pirate, sending him crashing through a window and freeing Legolas.

"Goodbye." Legolas chirped and ran back into the fight. He stopped in his tracks as he saw pirates running off with Boromir.

"Legolas!" Boromir whispered as he saw the blonde Elf.

"Come on!" Elladan shouted.

"Boromir." Legolas said. He started to run after them. The bomb-throwing pirate stood in his way.

"Hello." The pirate smiled and waved. Legolas looked at him with a didn't-I-just-kill-you look on his face. The pirate looked at Legolas' feet. Legolas looked down and saw a bomb. He took a step back as the fuse ran out, but nothing happened, it was a dud, a flop. Legolas looked up at the pirate with a look half way between a glare and a really? look.

"Out of my way scum!" a pirate yelled as he banged Legolas on the back of his head with a metal vase. The bomb pirate laughed as Legolas fell backwards unconscious.

Aragorn's eyes widened as a cannonball hit the jail, on the cell right beside his no less.

"My sympathies, friend." A Man said. "You've no manner of luck at all." He said before exiting the hole. Aragorn looked sadly out of the tiny hole that the cannonball made on his own cell. The clouds rolled back to reveal the moon as Aragorn picked up a bone. Sticking his hand through the door and whistling, Aragorn attempted to lure the dog out of hiding.

"Come on doggy." The dog crawled out from his hiding place. "It's just you and me now." Aragorn smiled. "It's you and old Aragorn. Come on." The dog started to move towards Aragorn. "Come on. That's a boy. Good boy. Come get the bone." The dog continued to move closer. "That's a good boy, come on." The dog was nearly there. "A bit closer. A bit closer." Aragorn said. "That's it. That's it, doggy." The dog was about to grab the bone. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." The dog ran away as a door opened. "Don't do that. No! No! I didn't mean it!" Aragorn called after the dog. "I didn't." There was a thud, shouting, and a soldier fell down the steps dead.

"This ain't the armory." A pirate said.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Thorin." A second pirate smirked, sheathed his sword, and stalked towards Aragorn. Aragorn glared at the two.

"Captain Aragorn Ellassar." The pirate spat in front of Aragorn.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a Valarforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Thorin laughed.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentledwarfs." Aragorn smirked. "The deepest circle in Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The two dwarfs glared at Aragorn. The second one growled and grabbed Aragorn's throat, Aragorn leaned back and saw that the dwarf's arm had become skeletal in the moonlight.

"So there is a curse." Aragorn muttered. "That's interesting."Aragorn looked back at the dwarfs.

"You know nothing of Hell." The dwarf growled before walking away.

"That's very interesting." Aragorn said as he looked at the bone in his hand and the clouds covered the moon again.

The pirates returned to the ship. Boromir recognized the black sails from eight years ago. There was a monkey chattering as it swung onto a man standing at the stairs.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives." The Bo'sun said as he walked up to Elladan, Elohir, and Boromir.

"He's invoked the right of parley with Captain Saruman.

"I'm here to-" Boromir was cut off as the Bo'sun slapped him.

"You'll speak when spoken to." The Bo'sun said. Boromir held where the Bo'sun slapped him.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Saruman grabbed the Bo'sun's arm.

"Aye, sir." The Bo'sun jerked his arm away from Saruman.

"My apologies, mister." Saruman looked at Boromir.

"Captain Saruman, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Minas Tirith." Boromir said.

"There were a lot of long words in there, mister. We're naught but humble pirates." Saruman laughed. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." Boromir growled. The crew laughed.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request. Means no." Saruman said. Boromir glared at him for a brief second.

"Very well," Boromir grabbed the medallion and strode to the edge of the ship. The crew surged forward a little. Boromir held the medallion over the water. "I'll drop it." Saruman walked forward a little.

"Me holds are burstin with swag." He said. "That bit of shine matters to us?" Saruman looked at his crew. "Why?" Saruman looked at Boromir and demanded. Boromir looked at him with realization written on his face.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship." Boromir looked at the crew. "I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from Arnor."

"Did you, now?" Saruman asked.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it really is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." Boromir let the medallion slip a little.

"No." Sarunman and the crew surged forward. Boromir smirked and tightened his hold on it. Saruman chuckled and walked forward.

"You have a name, mister?" He asked.

"Boromir Greenleaf." Boromir replied after a slight hesitation. "I'm a servant in the Governor's household." Boromir gathered the medallion in one hand and looked down.

"Mister Greenleaf." Saruman turned to the crew and there were chuckles and murmers.

"Mirkwood." Elladan said. Elohir had recognition written all over his face.

"And how does a servant come to own a trinket such as that?" Saruman asked Boromir. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Boromir narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Saruman held out his hand. Boromir put it in his hand. Saruman handed it to his monkey who scampered away.

"Our bargain?" Boromir said. Saruman nodded to the Bo'sun and walked away.

"Still the guns and stow them." The Bo'sun ordered. The crew made ready to sail.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore!" Boromir ran after Saruman. "According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement. So I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the Code is more what you call guidelines than actual rules." Saruman turned around. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Mister Greenleaf." Saruman walked away as Elladan and Elohir pulled Boromir away.


	5. Jailbreak

Legolas awoke with a groan the next day. Lifting a hand to his head and standing up, the Elf saw some burnt ships in the Port.

Haldir, Denethor, and several soldiers were pouring over a map when Legolas ran up to them.

"They've taken him. They've taken Boromir." Legolas said to them.

"Mr. Faramir, remove this Elf." Haldir said, not even bothering to look up. Faramir moved to one side of Legolas and attempted to grab his arm.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save him." Legolas shook Faramir's arm off.

"And where do you propose we start?" Denethor walked up to the Elf. "If you have any information concerning my son, please share it." Legloas looked down.

"That Aragorn Ellassar." Everyone turned to look at Faramir. "He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Eomer cut in.

"Ask him where it is." Legolas said to Haldir who had turned to look at the map again. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No." Haldir sighed. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Ellassar locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." A look of anger crossed Legolas' porcelain face. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course." Faramir tried to grab Legolas again.

"That's not good enough!" Legolas yelled angrily as he slammed his axe into the table and map. Haldir looked down at the axe imbedded in the table and map.

"Mr. Greenleaf, you are not a military man." Haldir pulled the axe out of the table and began to walk around the table. "You are not a sailor." Haldir stopped in front of the younger Elf. "You are a blacksmith." Haldir grabbed Legolas and pulled him away. "And this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only Elf here that cares for Boromir."

Aragorn was trying to pick the lock with a piece of bone. He stopped abruptly when the door opened. He fell backwards moment before Legolas stopped in front of his cell, panting slightly.

"You. Ellassar."Legolas panted.

"Aye." Aragorn said.

"You are familiar with that ship. The _Black Pearl_." Legolas said.

"I've heard of it." Aragorn looked towards the roof though still keeping his eyes on Legolas.

"Where does it make berth?" Legolas demanded.

"Where does it make berth?" Aragorn said shocked. "Have you not heard the stories?" Aragorn looked at the Elf. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." Aragorn smirked.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Legolas demanded.

"Why ask me?" Aragorn taunted.

"Because you're a pirate." Legolas said irritated.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Aragorn asked. Legolas grabbed the cell bars and pressed his face towards them.

"Never." He growled angrily. Aragorn looked at his nails waiting for the reason why. After a pause, Legolas released the bars, stepped back, looked down in front of him, and said; "They Mister Boromir."

"Oh!" Aragorn sat up strait with a taunting smile on his face. "So it is you found a boy. I see. Well, if you're intending to be brave all, hasten to his rescue, and so win fair man's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate." Aragorn looked down. "I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Legolas smirked.

"How's that? The key's run off." Aragorn raised his eyebrow.

"I helped build these cells." Legolas looked at the cell door. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." Legolas pointed to the hinges. Aragorn watched in curiosity as Legolas grabbed a bench. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength," Legolas propped the bench up against the door, "The door will lift free." Legolas finished.

"What's your name?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas said.

"That would be a substitute for Thranduilion, I imagine." Aragorn said. "Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father."

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"Uh-huh." Aragorn mused. Aragorn stood up. "Well, Mr. Greenleaf, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death. I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lad. Do we have an accord?" Aragorn held out his hand. Legolas looked at it for a brief second before clasping the human's forearm.

"Agreed." Legolas smiled.

"Agreed," Jack motion towards the door, "Now, get me out." Legolas pushed on the bench and the door sprung free with a loud sound and fell with an even louder crash.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Legolas said as Aragorn stepped out of the cell.

"Not without my effects." Aragorn said as he grabbed his sword, pistol, compass, coat, and hat.


End file.
